


A Long Rest

by IncuBias



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Dubious Consent, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncuBias/pseuds/IncuBias
Summary: Kinktober 2020 Day 10 SomonophilliaAfter a long night, Bruce collapses half-dressed into bed. Later in the day, Damian finds him, and when he sees Bruce hard under his boxers, Damian decides to relive him.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Damian Wayne
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967050
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	A Long Rest

It was 6 am when Bruce finally came home. He had been gone the whole night, much longer than his usual stopping point of around 2 am. To make matters worse, he had gone alone the whole time. The others either too busy or in Damian’s case, forbidden from going for _health_ , not like Father was at the peak quality he once was.

Damian heard Father collapse on to his bed, even several rooms away. Damian kept a strict schedule, waking up at 6 every day. He heard the door slam and knew it would be a good idea to leave him be

* * *

It was around 4 pm when Damian returned home. Alfred was out running errands, but even then the manor was eerily quiet. He would usually hear something Father was doing, whether it was watching the news or speaking to one of his business partners.

He walked around the mansion, checking all the rooms Father usually would be found in. The library, the study, the dining room. Even checking the cams on the Batcave, Damian found it to be empty.

“He can’t possibly still be...” Damian wondered out loud.

He claimed the stairs, walking down the hall to the master bedroom. The door was closed. Damian grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door.

He was as Damian expected. Father lay sleeping on the bed with his back to the air, the sheets a mess. He was in a half state of dress, having just a nightshirt, and his boxers on him. Damian turned and was about to leave, but stopped as Father made a noise and rustled behind him.

Damian turned around.

“Fath...” Damian whispered, his voice trailing off.

In front of him, Bruce had turned around in his sleep, his chest now facing the ceiling. What stopped Damian’s words though, was what he saw in front of him. When Bruce turned over, he exposed his bulge, and he was hard.

Damian blushed and turned away. He knew about sexuality and what people called “horniness,” but this was the first time he had ever seen someone like that, and of course it had to be his father.

He turned back around. It was big, straining against the tight underwear. Damian took a step forward, his eyes locked on Bruce’s package. He stepped forward reaching out his hand.

Bruce mumbled, snapping Damian out of his trance. He quickly stepped back, listening to what Father was saying.

“Please. Selina.” He mumbled, moving his body.

Of course, he was thinking about that woman, Damian thought. He moved closer to him and now could see Bruce’s cock thriving beneath the fabric.

Damian never considered himself to be beholden to sexual desires. Sure, he thought Jon was cute, but there was nothing more. But as he stared at the cock of his father, he felt the need to get closer to it. He crept closer to the sleeping figure. Soon he was above it and could feel the heat, could see the defined lines. He had to see it in the flesh.

He slowly grabbed the waistband of the boxers and slowly pulled down. Bruce mumbled more, saying Selina’s name again and again. His cock stretched against the band until Damian lowered it enough and it popped free.

It was breathtaking. Not very long, but it was thick, thick enough Damian couldn’t fit his hand around it. Bruce moaned.

Damian slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft, going from one end of the length to the other. He slowly moved faster and faster, not to violently to wake Father, but enough to see only satisfy him.

“Selina. Selina. Yes. Yes.” Bruce moaned.

Damian slowed down, returning to the long strokes. He was enjoying the action. The shaft felt warm in his hand, and the smell was intoxicating. He touched the balls, slowly kneading them with his other hand. This was the cock that made him, and here he was jerking on it.

He sped up again, building into a rhythm. He could tell Father felt good.

“Selina I’m close. I’m gonna..”

Damian knew what that meant. He may not be experienced, but he did go through basic sex-ed. He searched for something to catch it. Something that wouldn’t leave any evidence. Nothing was in reach that he could grab in time, so he acted fast.

As Bruce moaned, Damian put his mouth over the head of Bruce’s cock. Not a second too soon, Bruce blasted into Damian’s mouth, his whole body jerking forward pushing his cock deeper into his son’s mouth. He came again and again, blasting ropes of cum. Damian was caught off guard as his father’s semen went into his throat. He didn’t dare remove his lips; fearing being caught if there was a small shred of evidence.

He held his lips in place, taking every shot. After about 30 seconds, it subsided. Damian slowly removed his mouth, sucking every last bit leftover on his cock. He removed his mouth and swallows, the strange taste lingering on his tongue and throat. He stifled a cough and slowly rose. He replaced the boxers over his now soft cock, and walked towards the door.

“Sleep well Father,” he said, as he closed the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 10 done! Hope to create many more incest fics involving the batfam


End file.
